Forget You
by GoAwayIAmFangirling
Summary: Who knew heartbreak could lead to fame? Four girls form a band after the ends of their romance with four certain boys. They try their best to forget about them, but somehow, it's a lot harder than they thought it would be. What happens when their paths cross once again? Will hearts be mended or will they be broken forever? PS ORS IKS CS OCXGreen O.(Inspired by LeafxGreenx3's story)


****Hello and welcome to my story! This was inspired by LeafxGreenx3's Repairing The Past. I hope you enjoy the story; constructive criticism is welcome.****

****-Jamie****

* * *

><p>A raven-haired boy and a redhead girl were sitting in a cafe packed with people. The boy's eyes were downcast and he looked depressed. The girl looked worried and wondered what was wrong with her boyfriend.<p>

"What's wrong?" the girl asked bluntly. The boy was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"I don't love you anymore," the 17 year old told his girlfriend gently. The redhead gave a nervous laugh.

"Haha, very funny. I mean... it is a joke, right?" she asked, faltering slightly when her boyfriend did not respond.

"I'm sorry. This isn't a joke," the boy replied, not daring to meet the girl's sea green eyes. The eyes that he loved so much.

"You... you mean it?" the redhead asked, standing up and backing away.

"Yeah. I don't love you anymore," the boy repeated, his tone a little more harsh this time.

"Then... then I guess we're over then." The girl turned and sprinted out of the cafe, leaving her ex-boyfriend to stare after her, wondering if he had really made the right choice in leaving her.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry... there's someone else." These words pierced the heart of a certain sapphire-eyed brunette. The two teens sat on a bench in a beautiful park. However, this scene was about to get pretty ugly.<p>

"Oh..." she whispered, her blue eyes not daring to meet the emerald eyes of her green-haired boyfriend.

"Look at me." His tone was harsh, and startled, she looked into his eyes.

"What? If there's really someone else, why don't you just go and be with her right now? I'm just bothering you, aren't I?" the brunette hissed, a white-hot burst of anger forming in her chest.

"Maybe you are. Why don't you just go away?" the green-haired boy retorted, suddenly becoming equally as angry.

"Fine, maybe I will!" The brunette yelled, tossing something to him as she ran off. The boy caught it and looked at it.

It was a silver ring, with a red rose. On the band was MM + DH.

It was her promise ring.

"If only you understood why I had to do this..." he whispered after the running figure.

* * *

><p>"She was my cousin!" A spiky-haired boy yelled at a green-eyed brunette.<p>

"Yeah right she was! Why doesn't your brother seem to recognize her?" the girl yelled right back.

"You shouldn't be the one talking! Who was that guy you hugged yesterday?!"

"That was my fuckin' __brother__, and you know that! And how many girls have there been?!"

"Fine! Since you want the truth, I don't love you anymore!" The boy immediately regretted what he said.

"Well. Since you don't love me anymore, and you obviously want someone else, maybe we aren't meant to be together."

"Wait... no, I didn't mean that, and you know it!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me! I thought you actually changed!" Her green eyes blinked fast, trying to hold back tears. "I guess I'll just leave you alone to be with the person you really love, then." With a small, but wavering smile, she unfastened the necklace he had given her for her birthday and handed it to him before walking out of the restaurant.

"Dammit... why am I such an idiot? ...I lost her again..."

* * *

><p>A blue-haired girl sat in her bedroom, scribbling furiously on a pile of papers. "Dammit... why do I have so much homework?" she grumbled. Suddenly, she heard her phone beep. She sighed and reached for it.<p>

Opening her text messages, she saw a new one from her boyfriend. She began to read it.

__I don't love you anymore. We're breaking up now.__

The bluenette's eyes filled with tears. She knew her boyfriend was cold and mean, but breaking up with someone in a text? She never thought he would go that far.

__Fine, you stupid, heartless asshole. See if I care.__

Anger took over her sadness, and as she hit the Send button, she threw her phone at the wall, not wanting to know what his reply was.

Throwing herself onto the bed, her homework forgotten, she stared up at the ceiling through a blur of hot and angry tears.

"What did I do wrong? Why does he suddenly hate me?" she whispered to herself.

"And he probably doesn't even care..."


End file.
